Wonderful- A song fic from Everclear's 'Wonderful'
by DIGIKID
Summary: Just a little song-fic about the break up of Takeru's Parents from Takeru's View..


((A/N: This is a Song-fic From Takeru.. It would have been from Matt but Notice the  
lyric's on an Angel... Well this is a song-fic using Everclear's 'Wonderful' Enjoy!  
Oh and remember in the Fic anything surrounded by two ' are thoughts!))  
  
Hey, ain't life wonderful? Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful... Isn't it wonderful now?  
  
  
"Why do they fight Matt why.." Little T.K said with tears coming to his eyes.  
"They just do Takeru.... Soon everything will be wonderful Takeru, soon it will  
all be wonderful"  
  
  
I close my eyes when I get too sad  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
Close my eyes and I count to ten  
Hope it's over when I open them  
  
  
'Mom and Dad are gonna Break up...   
I know they are..Why am I thinking  
this it's all wrong I know it is!'  
"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10" Takeru said  
trying to calm himself down.  
  
  
I want the things that I had before  
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door  
I wish I could count to ten  
Make everything be wonderful again  
  
  
Takeru started crying and looking out  
the window. 'They won't stop fighting  
maybe I have Magical powers! Matt said  
I could Do anything If I put my mind to  
it...When I count to ten they will stop  
fighting!' "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10!" Takeru  
counted hopefully but his parents continued fighting.  
  
  
Hope my mom and I hope my dad  
Will figure out why they get so mad  
Hear them scream, I hear them fight  
They say bad words that make me wanna cry  
  
  
"Why are they fighting.. What reason are they  
fighting.. OH NO! Mommy just said a bad word........'  
Takeru thought and then started crying silently.  
  
  
Close my eyes when I go to bed  
And I dream of angels who make me smile  
I feel better when I hear them say  
Everything will be wonderful someday  
  
  
'I should go to bed.....' That was the  
last thing Takeru thought before falling asleep.  
Angel in Dream: Takeru.. My name is Angemon....  
Takeru in Dream: Angemon? What's an Angemon?  
Angemon:You will find out someday and everything  
will be wonderful in the future of you, everything  
will be wonderful in your future.....  
Takeru: But when?!  
Angemon: In the future little one....In the future...  
*fades away*  
  
  
Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world's so big  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
Tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
  
Takeru's Mom: *is crying a bit* Takeru nothing  
is going to happen Takeru.. Your father and I will  
not Break up.. I promise..  
Takeru: You really mean it?????  
Takeru's Mom: Yes Takeru, Everything will be wonderful....  
  
Na na na na na na na  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
Takeru's Mom and Dad are fighting again and he heard  
the word "Divorce" and the next day the papers are filled  
out and Takeru moves away with his Mom. 'She lied to me....  
She broke her promise!'  
  
I go to school and I run and play  
I tell the kids that it's all okay  
I like to laugh so my friends won't know  
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home  
  
Teacher: Ok Class It's time for you to leave!  
Takeru: Can I live here Ms. Yakami?  
Ms. Yakami: Why would you want to stay here and not go home?  
Takeru: nevermind... *walks towards home*  
  
Go to my room and I close my eyes  
I make believe that I have a new life  
I don't believe you when you say  
Everything will be wonderful someday  
  
'When I open my eyes Matt and my dad  
will be here and we'll be back home'  
Takeru opens his eyes and is still  
there and starts crying loudly.  
  
  
Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world is so big  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
When you tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
Takeru's Mom: Takeru It'll all work out in the end  
and that's a promise  
Takeru: The last promise you made was broken!  
Takeru's Mom: I won't break this one takeru.. I won't..  
  
I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
I don't wanna hear you say  
That I will understand someday  
No, no, no, no  
  
Takeru: No It won't this is just a lie like the other promise!  
Takeru's Mom: Do not yell at me like that Takeru! Your grounded!  
Takeru: *mumbles* All of my friends are back at home.  
  
I don't wanna hear you say  
You both have grown in a different way  
No, no, no, no  
I don't wanna meet your friends  
And I don't wanna start over again  
I just wanna my life to be the same  
Just like it used to be  
  
Takeru's Mom: I'm going out Tonight Takeru..  
I'll be back at Nine!  
Takeru: Bye Mom!'just don't marry anyone...'  
  
Somedays I hate everything  
I hate everything  
Everyone and everything  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now  
I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now   
  
'What's happened has happened I can't change that...  
now that I'm not grounded I might as well make some new  
friends to play with...At least it won't kill me to live  
with my Mom'  
  
((A/N: Hope you liked it.. it's my First Song-fic!Please  
Review.. I like to hear peoples input..)) 


End file.
